


贫者一灯

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 给朋友的礼物:)同样是没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界。
Relationships: Ronaldinho/Neymar
Kudos: 2





	贫者一灯

01

那个电话已经是第六次打过来了，但是内马尔还是没有接。

第一次打来是三天前，那时他想这有可能是打错了，第二次打来的时候他想第三次再接，第三次想第四次，第四次想第五次……现在，他又开始决定第七次了。

其实，他根本不认识这个号码，也完全不知道背后是谁，本来不该有如此的排斥心态。不过，他这个电话号码保密得不错，能打过来的总是认识的人，而认识的人不在他的通讯录里，怎么想都指向一些毛骨悚然的答案。比如，前炮友，前前炮友，前前前炮友……等等。

长长的名单里，就没有一个是他想要进行对话的人。

而且，一夜情（视容貌身材和技术也可能是几夜情）对象打电话过来能说什么？“给我钱。”已经是最好的了，“我怀了你的孩子。”足以让他晕厥，而“我有性病/艾滋。”则简直能让他一辈子的好心情从此报销——不过，既然人生都要被报销了，好心情也就不那么重要了。

但是，虽然如此，他还是没法真的不接电话。打给他已经是比较好的行为了，如果直接打给媒体，或者干脆在社交网络上公布，后果会更严重。

——不过也很难说他真的在意这些。他的名声一向不怎么好，就像他的很多巴西前辈那样，他们也从来不在乎。卡卡是个例外，他很喜欢卡卡，但巴西人就该像精灵，快乐，华丽，无忧无虑，像加林查，也像他自己。

然而，想起加林查可不是什么好事，14年世界杯的开幕式就在加林查球场，但那一年巴西的结果说惨淡都算是温柔。桑巴军团的谢幕如此丑陋，简直如同加林查的人生。

内马尔为自己绝妙的比喻（在心里）喝了个彩，又心虚地决定不要没事给未来做厄运预言，也不必没事鞭尸死去多年的偶像，他叹了一口气，决定下一次要说到做到，第七次打来的时候一定要接那个电话。

这次一定要做到，不然打给媒体，他可能就真是下一个加林查了。

……算了，还是打住吧。

对不起加林查，他双手合十道歉。

02

这之后内马尔等了又一个三天，电话却没有再响起。

第四天晚上，他从夜店喝得醉醺醺得回来，给那个号码发去了一条短信，“为什么打我电话，要钱吗？直说吧。”

第五天晚上，他参加完聚会，从朋友家回来，在十米外发现自己的家门口坐着一个人——确实是字面意义上的家门口，而不是安保守护着的外防线外。

陌生人无法通过安保，但朋友不会不打招呼就过来拜访，也不会坐在门口而不是敲门进去——内马尔站住了，他想到一些小时候看过的新闻报导，比如什么歌手在演唱会上被粉丝枪杀，又或者是什么突破安保进入被严密保护的宅子里盗窃谋杀的歹徒故事。他偷偷地把手机拿出来，按下了112，然后前进了一小步，高声道，“你是谁，在我家门口做什么？”

门口的人影一抖，站了起来，在黑暗中居高临下地问，“为什么你不接我的电话？”

这声音太熟悉了，有一段时间，内马尔每天都能听到它，但后来这声音以及这声音的主人，在他的生命里就出现得越来越少了，有时候内马尔觉得他已经完全忘了这个人，但此时重新听到，他还是立刻就认了出来。

前女友的怀孕通知会毁了他的最近几年，持枪的歹徒会毁了他的人生，也许长远来看这两种情况都比现在的遭遇要糟糕，但在此刻是没有区别的，今晚的聚会的快乐，已经被这突如其来的拜访给毁了。

他微微地叹息了一声，将手机收起来，越过了那个站在门边的男人，打开了门，“进去吧。”

罗纳尔迪尼奥偏过头漫不经心地看了他一眼，便昂首阔步地走进去了。

03

“我好想看下雪啊。”他说。

“欧洲会下雪，巴黎会，巴塞罗那会，米兰也会。”面目模糊的男人朝他一笑，又说，“如果你表现得好，能早一点进入国家队的话，我可以带你去看雪哦。”

……

他立刻意识到这是梦，并在意识到的同时立刻睁开了眼睛。

“你怎么了？突然一抖，像是被手枪打中的公鸡一样。”与梦里一样的声音说。

“一个噩梦，很幸运地，我立刻就醒来了。”他说。从沙发上爬起，并捡起了因为他突然惊醒的挣扎而掉在地上的地毯——也许训练太累，他竟然在沙发上睡着了。

“你可以把它丢给我。”躺在不远处的躺椅上罗纳尔迪尼奥说，“我也觉得有点冷。”

内马尔凝视了他两三秒，摇了摇头，“它掉到了地上，我给你拿一条新的。”

长头发的男人吹了个口哨，“不脏的，还是说你不想给我，是因为它有你的味道呢，内？”

“是的。”内马尔点了点头，平静地说，“如果你想听真话的话，是的。”

04

罗纳尔迪尼奥在他的家里住了下来，为此内马尔不得不让本来与他一起居住的朋友暂时另寻住所。

他没有问为什么罗纳尔迪尼奥要给他打电话，也没有问他为什么会过来，后者也没有解释。

内马尔在媒体上看到过罗纳尔迪尼奥的生活，他自己也见识过，但在他家的罗纳尔迪尼奥却有些不同。他有一个手机，但他甚至经常把它忘记在家里的各种角落；他从不出门，吃着内马尔交给他的东西，看着电视，玩着内马尔的电脑；他也没有叫过应召女郎，一个人住在一楼的一间客房里，有一次内马尔半夜起来吃东西，在走廊看到了坐着的罗纳尔迪尼奥，后者带着不正常的兴奋的微笑，向他伸出手，但内马尔无视了他，面无表情地走了过去，这件事也就不了了之了。

他在媒体上看到了消息，说罗纳尔迪尼奥业已破产，他曾经年收入两千三百万欧元，但警方日前查账，发现他的银行账户里只有六欧元，警方查封了他所有的房产，巴西人已经一文不名了。

也许这就是他为什么来找我，内马尔想，因为我给他发短信问他是不是要钱。

但他还是没有把这个白吃白住的人赶出去。

其实赶出去他也不会死的，有的是人愿意收留他，如果他想要复出，多得是愿意给钱的老板。不过，内马尔没有这么做。

他曾经迷恋过罗纳尔迪尼奥，就像当时很多同龄的巴西小孩一样，那时的罗纳尔迪尼奥，意气风发，跑起来像精灵，像小鸟，但他的陨落也像小鸟一样。掉下来，支离破碎，立刻腐烂。

真是噩梦啊，他想，如果现在他也能突然醒来就好了。

05

球员的训练不是朝九晚五的——虽然加上自己私下的训练可能会达到甚至超过这个时间，但在俱乐部的时间总是不会那么长。

换句话说，内马尔有很多时间待在家里。

他原来倒不总是这样，他很忙，有很多朋友，参加很多聚会，但罗纳尔迪尼奥来了之后，他花了一两个月的时间，慢慢减少了去的频率，最后干脆不去了。

这意味着他和罗纳尔迪尼奥每天的相处时间又多了几个小时。

起初他以为罗纳尔迪尼奥并未发现或者并不在意这一点。他们一般不会共处一室，除非是吃饭或者内马尔正好也想在客厅待一会儿，但共处一室的时候，罗纳尔迪尼奥也很少向他搭话，这有可能是因为他太冷淡，伤到了对方脆弱的自尊心，也可能是因为罗纳尔迪尼奥对自己的处境非常有安全感，绝不认为有被赶出家门的可能，自然懒得讨好沉默寡言的主人。

他也不会讨好人，内马尔想，虽然他有很多女朋友，但其中大概不存在被他的语言艺术所吸引到的——虽然她们当中的一些可能会这么认为，但那是因为那个人是罗纳尔迪尼奥，如果只是个普通男人，大概说不到三句话就被拉黑了。

幸好，我和他还没有真正意义上地聊过天，不然说不到三句话，他可能也会被我赶出去。他想。

也可能不会。而且，万一他拒绝走呢？一个能跑到别人家门口坐着的人，做出什么事情都不奇怪。他又想。

“所以呢？”更大的声音打断了他的想法，他这才意识到他走神了。

“什么？”他问坐在他对面，正端着一盆沙拉的罗纳尔迪尼奥。

“我问你，”罗纳尔迪尼奥看起来并不太为被忽视而生气，相反地，他笑了笑，“你怎么不出去瞎逛啦。”

“也许在见到你的坏榜样之后，我决定洗心革面？”

“想法不错。”罗纳尔迪尼奥冷笑了一声，“开始开玩笑了？我以为你完全变成了一个无聊的人呢？”

“只对你无聊而已。”内马尔站了起来，“我吃完了。”

“你怎么敢——”

“我有什么不敢的，”他笑了笑，“我的资产上亿，你只有六欧元，我对你言听计从才奇怪吧。”

“老家伙，时代变了。”走出房门的时候，他以罗纳尔迪尼奥能听到的声音自言自语，然后满意地听到了背后气急败坏的声音。

——抛开他的咄咄逼人不论，这种斗嘴倒真的有点像时代变化之前了。

06

内马尔与罗纳尔迪尼奥的认识，乃至他们早期的相处，都是完全由年长的那一方主导的。后者一直更强势，他要求，内马尔照做，他们的相处就是这么简单。

这么说出来好像让人觉得社会很不公平，但是，如果一个十六岁名不见经传的青年队成员能对早已成名的前辈耳提面命，世界才是真的不公平——再说了，不管当时还是现在，都有无数的人想要取代他的位置，甚至于他自己，当时也是欣喜若狂。

不过，现在来看，他也多多少少有点怀疑当时的自己是不是不正常。如果一个国家队的前辈邀请十几岁的青年队成员去家里做客还能用平易近人来解释，只邀请一个孩子就有些暧昧，至于进了房间之后就开始说一些暗示性的话再又发展到妖精打架的地步，虽然当然是成年人的主要责任，但未成年人也没法狡辩自己有多纯洁无暇。

“你不怕我说出去？”事后他问罗纳尔迪尼奥。

“你会吗？”成年人嗤笑，然后又搂过他，准备再要一个吻。

“不会。”内马尔纯洁地说，并配合地张开了嘴。

……

……

“我和罗纳尔迪尼奥睡了。”他告诉甘索。

“什么意思？”

“字面意思啊，”他翻了个白眼，“我不记得巴西的官方语言什么时候改成英语了。”

“你说的这句话都快费解到赶上希腊语了。”

“我，”内马尔指指自己，又掏出手机搜索了罗纳尔迪尼奥的维基页面，“和这个人，”他继续说，“睡了。睡是什么意思你知道吗？就是交——”

“够了够了够了，”甘索赶紧打断他，“你故意的吗？”

“不是你说听不懂吗？”

“好吧好吧，”甘索摇摇头，表情忽然严肃了起来，“你是自愿的吗？”

“当然了，你这小子！以为我瘦就不会打架吗？”

甘索盯着他看了看，大概终于确定了这种愤怒发自内心而不是掩饰，终于叹了口气道，“既然你是自愿的，那么——他答应你进国家队了？”

“他还能管这个？”

“那他介绍你去巴萨？”

“他自己都滚蛋一年了还能介绍我？”

“所以是AC米兰？但是意大利语很难学吧，你能行吗？”

“都不是，你这个白痴！”内马尔简直要跳起来了，“我是那种人吗？我加入什么队伍还用走后门，球探会跪着求我的。”

“你说得对，”甘索点点头，“我明白了，他给你钱了？”

“你能想点正常的东西吗？”

“比如？”

“比如我们是真爱？”

“你们是吗？”

“当然了。”内马尔说，“你才多大啊，怎么满脑子蝇营狗苟，这才是你该猜的第一个吧。”

“不是，”甘索抓了抓自己的头发，“内，你知道他有女朋友的，对吧？”

……

……

“你知道我有女朋友的，对吧？”罗纳尔迪尼奥一边穿衣服一边说。

“什么？”

“乖，我明天再来看你哦。”

“你明明说——”

“乖，”罗纳尔迪尼奥摸了摸他的头，“你之前不是这样的啊，要乖，知道吗？”

“你不是说你喜欢我吗？”他大着胆子说，又伸手去抓罗纳尔迪尼奥的袖子。

罗纳尔迪尼奥叹了口气，温柔又坚定地把自己的袖子扯了出来，“我真的要走啦，你想一想吧，会想清楚的。”他走了几步，到门口的时候又回过头来，看着内马尔愤怒的脸，笑道，“也许还是得等你再大一点？上帝，这就是为什么我不该和未成年人睡觉，再见啦。”

……

……

“你不该和未成年人睡觉。”内马尔说，“他们没法不带感情地上床。”

“如果你这是在暗示你对我有感情的话，”罗纳尔迪尼奥吻了吻他的脖子，笑道，“我很高兴。”

“你怎么会有这种想法？”内马尔惊讶地说，“我们是巴西人，还记得吗？巴西人没有爱情，那是对比自己更璀璨的对象的执着和忠诚。”

“这听起来可真甜蜜，执着，忠诚，在爱里，你也不能要求更多了。”

“如果你要这么想的话，我也没有意见。”

“你可真是个小王八蛋。”

“说得好像你哪辆车里没藏着十七八个安全套似的。”

“你吃醋了？”

“我没有，”他想了想，又摇了摇头，“不，我不会吃醋。”

……

……

“你为什么这么不高兴，这算是吃醋吗？”

他们刚从某个聚会上回来，内马尔理所当然地是聚会的焦点，他和许多女生聊天，跳舞，喝酒——但罗纳尔迪尼奥勾搭的女生也并不比他少多少，因此，对于罗纳尔迪尼奥的“你简直是个发情的动物”的说法，内马尔多少觉得有些不耐烦，干脆用明知不可能的话来讽刺一记。

“什么？”罗纳尔迪尼奥看起来确实像是被侮辱了，不过在内马尔警告的目光下，他还是没说出什么特别过分的话来，只是摇了摇头，冷笑道，“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得有点像。”内马尔吹了个口哨，又笑道，“开玩笑啦，干嘛那么认真啊。”

他与罗纳尔迪尼奥的肉体关系已经保持了好几年，罗纳尔迪尼奥比他大十二岁，在他们关系的开始阶段，这令他完全处在下风，但随着时间的发展，他接过了国家队的十号，罗纳尔迪尼奥则甚至失去了被征召的资格。如今国际比赛日的公开训练，前来参观的小孩，有一大半的偶像已经是他了。

国家队俱乐部射手榜，他也已经超过了罗纳尔迪尼奥，从现有情况客观来看，比起在巴甲沉沦挣扎的罗纳尔迪尼奥，他要璀璨亮眼很多。

如果人心中的璀璨与否也可以这样判断就好了，内马尔想，那么也许罗纳尔迪尼奥也会觉得他更璀璨——虽然同时他可能会觉得梅西更璀璨就是了。

他被自己的想法逗笑了，罗纳尔迪尼奥迷茫地看着他，问道，“什么？”

“没什么。”他摇摇头。

那只是一个有趣的想法，人心与现实不等同，而梅西和他们，也从来不像一类人。

“今晚尝试一点新花样吧。”他说。

“马上就是集训，你倒是不怕在更衣室被人发现什么。”

“这不是很正常吗？我们是巴西人，还记得吗？”他眨了眨眼睛。

……

……

“再见，内，打起精神来，当一个合格的巴西人吧。”

这是罗纳尔迪尼奥和他说的最后一句话。

——那之后，罗纳尔迪尼奥再也没有联系过他，直到今年一月，在他家门口突然出现。

07

出乎意料的是，即使内马尔言语上那样不客气，第二天也还是在客厅看到了罗纳尔迪尼奥，甚至还满不在乎地和他打了个招呼，反倒是内马尔自己，尴尬了几秒钟才挥了挥手。

为什么这个人还没走呢？内马尔想，如果之前是不好意思的话，现在自己和他吵架，总是给了个借口吧？

罗纳尔迪尼奥住进他家的消息，暂时还没有被媒体发现，媒体上关于罗纳尔迪尼奥最后的新闻还是那个六欧元的银行卡，内马尔倒希望警方每天检查一次余额，然后再公布出来，可惜，巴西警方比他的操守强太多了。

其实他也不太相信罗纳尔迪尼奥会落魄到这种地步，过了一个多月卡里还是只有六块钱，但若非如此，也很难解释为什么他会一直缩在自己家，吃着自己做的甚至有的完全不对他胃口的东西而从来不点外卖，也活得仿佛清心寡欲一样从不出去喝酒泡吧找女生……当然嘛，六块钱能干嘛，甚至去市中心逛一圈都不行，买不了东西还是其次，路费首先就出不起。

……活成这样，倒也是有够悲惨的，内马尔恶意地想。

罗纳尔迪尼奥刚来的时候，内马尔几乎不会想到他。即使是将生活方式改变了一大半用于适应家里的新住户，这种改变也仿佛没怎么过脑子，一切决定都是下意识的。

但是，从前一天的斗嘴开始，这种混沌的状态消失了，他无法再无视罗纳尔迪尼奥，就像是年长的巴西人突然被赋予了生命，他不再是一个虚无缥缈的符号，而是变成了一个真正的人。

他忽然意识到，他的确正在和那个许久没见过，名字不能说的人共处一室。

天天如此。

08

也许是心理原因，也许是罗纳尔迪尼奥确实开始更多地向他搭话了，总之，他们的对话渐渐变多了。

内马尔有思考过是否应该将这叫做聊天，但聊天应该是长时间的，是轻松快乐的，但他和罗纳尔迪尼奥的对话，总是很短促，又常常满是火气。

准确的说，更多的是他单方面的火气，他对罗纳尔迪尼奥的许多搭话进行无理由的反驳，但罗纳尔迪尼奥竟然并不生气，也一般不太回嘴，反而助长了他的愤怒。

在他过去的记忆里，罗纳尔迪尼奥远不是一个这么好脾气的人，但现在显然世殊事异，因此对自己低头也变得没什么了。

还能因为什么呢？虽然怎么想都觉得不可思议，但如此忍气吞声，除了真的卡里只有六欧元，还能有什么原因呢？

对这样境地的人恶语相向好像是欺人太甚了，但有时候内马尔就是忍不住。

罗纳尔迪尼奥倒不是完全不还口，但很多时候他对待内马尔的态度与他们刚认识的时候差别不大，那时候，罗纳尔迪尼奥也不太在意内马尔的讽刺或者脏话——那时候他根本就不在意内马尔说了什么。

现在也有点像，内马尔一开始这么想。

他趁着罗纳尔迪尼奥洗澡的时候偷偷地往他睡的那间客房的抽屉里放了十万欧元的现金，但过了半个月他再去检查的时候，那笔钱还在抽屉里，只是放的位置从左下角变成了右下角。明显是被发现了，但是，包装被细心地还原了，里面的钱也一张都没有少。

也许罗纳尔迪尼奥就只是想要住下来而已……当某一天他回来，发现罗纳尔迪尼奥做好了晚餐时，他忍不住这么想，但这又有什么意义呢？找不到解释的他很快又掐断了这个念头，不过，那一天晚上，他还是勉强点头说了好吃。

09

内马尔“戒掉”聚会两个月的时候，也是罗纳尔迪尼奥搬进来三个月的时候，他终于有些腻烦了这种生活，决定去夜店放松一下。

“你要和我一起去吗？”他问。

这是个机会，内马尔想，他可以出门前偷偷地往罗纳尔迪尼奥的口袋里塞一些钱，这样他就有路费去下一个愿意收拾他的烂摊子的人那儿了。

但罗纳尔迪尼奥看起来并没有迫切的出门欲望，他甚至叹了口气，问道，“你想让我去吗？”

内马尔犹豫了几秒钟，终于点点头，“是的。”

“好。”罗纳尔迪尼奥这才笑了起来，“那就走吧。”

这个人没有去换衣服，内马尔想，这样他就没办法往衣服里放钱了，不过没关系，他可以故意假装去洗手间，然后把钱包放在桌子上，这样，等到他回来的时候，大概率就看不到罗纳尔迪尼奥这个人了，而他的人生，也可以恢复正轨。

他故意地拿出现金来，当着罗纳尔迪尼奥的面塞进钱包里。

“什么店只能用现金？”罗纳尔迪尼奥问。

“嗯……”内马尔摇摇头，随口撒谎道，“我的卡不见了。”

“你可以用我的卡。”

“什么，你不是……”他忽然又闭上了嘴。

“所以你觉得我卡里一直只有六欧元吗？”罗纳尔迪尼奥问，“你以为我呆在你家，就是因为没有钱……所以你才在我房间放钱，是吗？”

“是的，”他点点头，“难道你想要在这里呆着吗？”

“我……”罗纳尔迪尼奥叹了口气，他忽然上前一步，抓住了内马尔的肩膀。

原来是这样。内马尔模糊地想，其实之前罗纳尔迪尼奥就这么做过一次了，不过那一次他无视了他，那么今天呢？

去夜店还能干什么呢？他微微一笑，像几年前一样，握住了搭在自己肩膀上的那只手。

10

内马尔没有在上床之后离开的习惯，他总是喜欢抱着一起睡，但罗纳尔迪尼奥与他过去的“合作对象”不同，因此，完事之后，即使又累又困，他也还是决定爬起来去楼上休息，但他才刚起身，就被拉住了手腕。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我们算是重新恢复关系了吗，喂，现在算男朋友了吧。”

“你知道世界上有种关系叫炮友吗？”

“我不想这样。”

“有意思，世界是围着你转的吗？”内马尔冷笑。

“我知道，你会点头的，对吗？”

“我可没看出来我有这个趋势。”

“我一开始也这么以为，说真的，我本来都快要绝望了，直到那天你告诉我，你只对我无聊。”

“所以你是受虐狂？”内马尔推测。

“是我发现，原来我还是和其他人不一样的。”

“你从破产中学会的东西就是说话像青春期的小女生吗？”内马尔叹了口气，“另外，我假设你知道讨厌也是一种感情？”

“有感情就足够了，”罗纳尔迪尼奥说，他仿佛完全听不到内马尔的讽刺，而只是沉浸在他自己的倾诉欲望里，“我花了很长时间才想清楚要来找你，我给你打了很多电话，可是你没有接，还回我短信说是不是要钱。我想，难道内马尔正在被人勒索吗，还是说他正和什么女人纠缠不休呢？这么想着，我就没有办法等下去了，所以我打听了你的住址，第二天就来了巴黎。”

“然后鬼鬼祟祟地混过安保，坐在我的门口准备吓死我？”内马尔冷笑。

“通过你的安保很简单，我这张脸就足够了。但是进去之后，我觉得你可能不会让我进房间。你回来以前我坐了好几个小时，但对我来说，只有几分钟。”

“我当时确实不该让你进来，”内马尔叹了一口气，“所以，你想说什么？”

“你听过那个故事吧？佛祖受到王的邀请，前往做客，宴毕回程之时，天色已晚。王召集了无数仆人，一路点燃明灯，一位贫穷的妇人，为王的功德而感动，于是乞讨获得数钱，也购买了一盏明灯前来点亮佛祖的道路。当时狂风大作，王的灯或明或灭，虽然有仆人一直添加灯油，却依然无法周全，但贫穷妇人的灯却光明闪耀，烛照千里，一直没有熄灭。因为王的供养虽多，心却并不专注，不如贫穷老妇的全心供养——这就是贫者一灯的故事。”他看向内马尔，仿佛终于下定了决心，“我点燃过很多灯，以为那就足以照耀我的道路，但实际上，我需要的是一盏，也只需要那一盏。内，它还亮着吗？”

这个人在说什么？内马尔想，在那么多事情之后，他怎么还敢说这种话？

他怎么会不知道贫者一灯的故事？但是一脸诚恳地用着这件事来说服自己的罗纳尔迪尼奥，还记得是从哪里听到的这个典故吗？

也许早就忘了吧，都是记得自己说的话，谁会留神去记别人呢。

11

那是多年前一个平平无奇的日子，他回到巴西，正好去找罗纳尔迪尼奥一起吃饭。一个小饭店，没有遇到任何粉丝，当他们吃完去兜风的时候，也没有遇到任何看起来像是对他们是谁有认知的人。

那一天，他们讨论的话题也平平无奇，甚至可以说很安全。

酒，天气，女人……不会有任何男人在这种事情上产生争执，但那一天，罗纳尔迪尼奥突然打断了他对西班牙天气的评价，而是说道，“我们是巴西人，你说的，巴西人没有爱，只有对比自己更夺目的存在的执着和忠诚，是吗。”

“对，我说的，怎么了？”他迷惑不解。

“很对，但是比起这个，对巴西人来说，还有一点更重要，你知道吗？”

“什么？”

“此身有如梦境，一旦处境不妙，只需醒来即可。”

“我不明白。”

“你真耀眼啊，”罗纳尔迪尼奥说，“我最近渐渐发现了，但这太危险了。”

“为什么？我优秀会让你嫉妒吗？”

“执着和快乐是反义词。这个决定很艰难，但是，我们该说再见了，内。”

“但是我一直——”

“我知道。”罗纳尔迪尼奥朝他一笑，“我一直知道。”

“你听过贫者一灯的故事吗？”内马尔又说，“王给佛祖点燃的数百盏灯，一阵强风过来便都熄灭，唯有一位贫穷老者的灯，长明不熄。因为供养的虔诚之心要强于供养耗费本身。”

“我明白你的意思，”罗纳尔迪尼奥叹了口气，“但是情况不妙之时，就该醒来。”

“再见，内，打起精神来，当一个合格的巴西人吧。”

——那一天，罗纳尔迪尼奥从噩梦中醒来，而他的人生，则从此化为噩梦。

12

但是，这个声称要从噩梦中醒来的人，却毫无自觉地站在他面前，问他，那盏灯熄灭了吗？

嗨，熄灭了吗？他问自己。

心不会回答，他只是又想起来曾经罗纳尔迪尼奥说过的话。

“这听起来可真甜蜜，执着，忠诚，在爱里，你也不能要求更多了。”

恍惚间又是罗纳尔迪尼奥，在另一天告诉他，执着和快乐是反义词。

“贫者一灯这个故事，”内马尔说，“它之所以能被记载流传，就是因为这盏灯不会熄灭。”

“那么——”罗纳尔迪尼奥的脸上立刻浮现出了狂喜的表情，但内马尔摇摇头打断了他，“它不会熄灭的，只是我不确定它是否为你而亮了。”

罗纳尔迪尼奥狂喜的表情僵在了脸上，取而代之的是几乎像是心碎的表情，像是一张被定格的滑稽相片。

内马尔看了看这他几乎没有见过的表情，决定再说些什么，但罗纳尔迪尼奥打断了他，“我多少猜到一点了。”

“所以——”

“没关系的，你只要知道我的还在为你而亮就好了。虽然它还只亮了一会儿，但是，它不会熄灭的，我保证。”

“巴西人的保证……”内马尔发出一声嗤笑，“持续到你从梦中醒来吗？”

“不会了，这就是我的人生，不是梦，永远不是了。”

内马尔没有说话，他们沉默了很长一段时间。但当年长的巴西人伸手抱住他的时候，内马尔没有反抗，他顺从地一起躺了下去，任由后者将被子盖在他的身上。

“我很困。”他喃喃地说。

“那就睡吧。”

“我不会答应你的。”

“没关系。”

“明天也不会。”

“那就不答应。”

“以后都不会答应的。”

罗纳尔迪尼奥没有说话，只是轻轻地拍了拍他的背。

这双手比内马尔的手更大一些，也更温暖一些。在一片漆黑中，这仿佛是他唯一能感受到的东西了。

明天，明天我就把这个人赶出去，他模糊地想，但现在就先睡一觉吧。

他很快就睡着了，在昏昏沉沉的梦里，没有巴西，没有内马尔，没有罗纳尔迪尼奥，没有执着，没有忠诚，也没有灯，只有一条漆黑的道路，刮着永不止息的强风。

—FIN—


End file.
